Network media information is a variety of information that which takes a numeric code as a carrier and is issued through various display forms (e.g., a webpage, a client interface, etc.). The network media information usually corresponds to a target webpage, when a user clicks the network media information, the target webpage is jumped to, and content of the target webpage is displayed for the user. At present, more attention is paid to fields how the network media information is effectively delivered to particular audiences and how the displayed information is effectively managed.
Network media information processing and displaying technologies have been developed very fast in recent years, and have been used in a great amount of fields, e.g., in an internet advertisement processing and displaying field, where the network advertisement is a kind of the network media information. A network media information delivery controlling technology is an important technology in the network media information processing and displaying technologies.